


steady as she goes

by bertee



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Politeness has served her well in the past.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	steady as she goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/gifts).



"Stop."

Watson's voice is calm, like she's still playing therapist, but Sherlock doesn't miss the twitch of her lip as she goes to bite down and then thinks better of it. She's learning.

Then again, Sherlock thinks as she stops obediently, Watson isn't the only one learning.

The buzz of the vibrator is loud in the bedroom, amplified by the bare walls and floor, and Sherlock twists her wrist in the leather of the cuff in frustration. It's not like the metal ones, doesn't give that cheating edge of pain when she struggles, and she purses her lips when she can't find the distraction she wants. Even Watson's robbed her of her usual pastimes -- she wears the same clothes every time they do this, sits in the same chair, watches her with the same look that Sherlock decoded weeks ago (two parts professionalism, one part lust, an extra twist of sadism on occasion) -- and so Sherlock's left with nothing to occupy her mind but the steady thrum of the bullet vibrator inches away from her clit.

She's wet, has been since Watson crossed her legs in the chair at the end of the bed and told her to spread her thighs wider. Her unrestrained hand is shaking with the effort of holding the bullet away from where she so desperately wants it to be, but she knows the penalty for lapsing.

"Please." Politeness has served her well in the past and she licks her lips to ask again, "Please, Watson."

She almost adds a 'Ms'. 

Watson shifts in her chair, a subtle little press of her thighs that Sherlock recognises easily. She's almost as turned on by this as Sherlock is, and as she adjusts her grip on the vibrator, Sherlock can't help but offer, "You know you're more than welcome to participate."

Watson smiles, the same sadly careful smile she always gives in response to this proposition, but her voice is calm as ever. "I don't sleep with my clients, Ms Holmes."

Watson's eyes track down her body -- _spread thighs, slick cunt, bare breasts, bound wrist_ \-- and then back up to rest on the noisy little bullet clutched between her fingers.

She steeples her own fingers in her clothed lap and looks at her with a glint in her eyes. "Continue."


End file.
